Technological advances have resulted in the development of a variety of electronic multi-function image capture devices to meet the wide range of consumer demands. Despite such advancements, however, determining the field of view of the image capture device is oftentimes limited to the use of a viewfinder or a liquid crystal (LCD) display. These methods place extreme limitations on the versatility of such devices since the user is required to look through the viewfinder or at an LCD display, instead of the object being recorded, in order to establish the desired field of view.
Certain applications, in particular real-time photography and videography, often require constant correction of the position of the device to ensure that the images of interest are being recorded. The challenge of real-time recording is heightened with point-of-view recording, particularly where highly skilled activities are involved. Specifically, during a highly skilled activity (e.g., extreme or recreational sports, technical procedures, etc.), the user is generally not able to constantly ensure that the images of interest are within the field of view for accurate recording, or the user risks making errors in the activity they are performing. In this regard, wearable point-of-view (POV) image recording devices, have made point-of-view recording widely accessible in a broad spectrum of applications, however, there remains a need for systems that will allow the user to independently determine the desired field of use during an activity to ensure accurate recording.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/13452 describes a camera having an aiming mechanism comprising a light emitting device that projects a light beam into the camera's field of view to produce a light pattern visible on an object within the field of view. A shutter trigger is connected to the light emitting device and the autofocus system such that when the trigger is depressed a certain distance, the light emitting device and autofocus system are actuated. Depressing the trigger further causes the camera to take a picture while simultaneously deactivating the light emitting device and autofocus system so that the light beam does not appear in the photograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,818 describes a viewfinder unit that projects a frame target image or a cross-hair image onto the subject that is in the field of view. The projected frame target image is produced in short pulses of high intensity light which are timed to alternate with the charging of a video capture array. In this way, the video recording array and the frame target image are not activated at the same time such that the projections are not captured by the image sensor of the video camera. The operator of the video camera and bystanders, however, will be able to see the video camera's field of view projected on the subject being filmed by the video camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,531,590 describes a behind-the-lens tally light that is emitted from a camera to illuminate substantially all objects within the field of view of the camera, but substantially no objects outside of the field. In this way, people within the field of view can know that they are within the field of view because they can see the tally light. People outside the field of view can similarly know that they are not within the field of view because they cannot see the tally light. The intensity of the tally light is controlled such that it can be seen by those in the environment operating the device, but is intended not to be bright enough to alter the image recording.
Advances in image recording, particularly in real-time point-of-view recording, has created a demand for a system that allows the user to accurately and independently establish the field of view for a recording without compromising the quality of the recording, or in situations where the user is performing the activity being recorded, causing a distraction to the user and thereby interfering with the performance of the activity.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.